


The (Easter Egg) Hunt is On

by UnicornAffair



Series: Emma Gomez-Hart [12]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, F/F, Happy Easter!, Trimberly as Emma's Parents, some short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Easter morning was supposed to be calm and quiet, that was until their neighbor Rita invited them to the community Easter egg hunt.





	The (Easter Egg) Hunt is On

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter everyone! I wanted to write something short and sweet for the occasion
> 
> I'm also fighting a cold, so uh, there may be some grammer mistakes. Haha my mind is kinda shot right now. Hope everyone has a nice holiday

For the Gomez-Hart family, Kimberly and Trini wanted to make every holiday for their daughter special. Easter was  _ no _  exception. The night before the big day, Kimberly and Trini would put candies in multicolored eggs and place them around the house for Emma to find in the morning. Kimberly went the extra mile in making giant fake bunny footprints that led to Emma’s Easter basket. The three girls could have time to themselves before they would be heading off to June’s place for a big dinner with the  _ Gomez _ family, a dinner open to all that even Kimberly’s parents as well as their best friend Zack Taylor was also extended an invitation. No one would be left out on this day. 

Trini and Kimberly watched from the kitchen table as their kindergartener descended the stairs, her eyes widening upon seeing the footprints. “The Easter bunny was here!” She exclaimed, it didn’t take long for her to start seeing the brightly colored plastic eggs around the house. Emma took her basket and started the hunt.

Since they would be spending most of the evening at the Gomez household, Kimberly and Trini were perfectly content with a relaxing morning. Trini had hard boiled a dozen eggs so they could use the dyes from a kit they had bought from Walmart. At five, Kimberly and Trini felt that Emma was old enough to help color the eggs without making a huge mess. This kit came with the standard colors; pink, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple as well as a white crayon to write on the eggs. Emma was the  _ most _ excited about being able to write on the eggs. 

_ “Emma”  _ She spoke aloud as she wrote her own name on the first egg. Once it was dropped in the carton with the  _ pink _ dye she sat back with a big grin, her hands gripping the bottom of the chair as she waited. 

Kimberly and Trini exchanged a confused look, there were five other cartons of dye ready to go. Surely their daughter could be a  _ little _ more efficient when it came to dying eggs. “Why don’t we make an orange egg?” Kimberly suggested in a calming voice, trying to urge her daughter to move along the process. 

Emma’s face scrunched up, “I don’t wanna” It was  _ very _ obvious to the young mothers that Emma’s favorite color was pink and if she were to have it  _ her _ way, all of the eggs would be pink. Meaning they would have to  _ wait _ awhile. 

“Yellow’s my favorite color” Trini wanted to help Kimberly out in this one, “Why don’t you make one for me?”

Emma thought long and hard on this one before deciding that it would be okay to have  _ one _ egg that wasn’t pink if it meant it was for Trini. “Okay” Emma grabbed another egg to write  _ Mama  _ on it, gently placing it into the yellow dye. “This one’s going to be for Gia!” Her best friend from across the street, she took extra care of writing  _ GIA  _ onto an egg and placing it into the green dye. Now this kid was on a role. 

“Oooh and Uncle Zack!” She was all too excited to see her favorite Uncle Zack today, “He’s a boy so he’s going to get blue” Emma concluded, wanting to explain every choice from here on out. “Abuelita can have orange”

Emma, Trini, Gia, Zack, and June all got an egg dedicated to them. Kimberly glanced to the empty purple dye and watched expectantly as Emma grabbed her sixth egg. “How do you spell Michael?” As in one of Trini’s brothers. The five year old was completely unaware of the look she was receiving from her mother.  

“M-I-C-H” Trini started to spell out for Emma, but Kimberly wasn’t going to let her finish. 

“Are you not making an egg for me?” 

“I want yours to be pink just like mine” Emma explained, giving Kimberly the highest honor of being the same color as hers. “But I can only put in one egg at a time, that's the rules” A simple answer that made Kimberly feel silly for ever worrying.

By the end of the dying session there were twelve eggs. Emma and Mom were the  _ pink,  _ Trini and Grandpa Ted were  _ yellow, _ abuelita and abuelito were assigned the color  _ orange,  _ Gia and uncle Gabe were given  _ green,  _ Zack and her favorite classmate down the street  _ Noah _ were the blue eggs, leaving uncle Michael and Grandma Madison as the purple eggs. It was sweet watching Emma put all of her thought and kindness into the names she had written on it. She dedicated one egg to each person in her family, and a couple of friends, that meant the most to her. Emma could’ve just stuck to drawing with the crayons but instead wanted to make these eggs special. 

“You’re only allowed two pieces of Easter chocolate” Trini warned, Emma needed to choose out of her basket wisely. The young moms did  _ not _ need Emma on a sugar high by the time she got to June’s home.

“I wanna put on my Easter dress” Emma was  _ all _ too excited for the outfit Kimberly had picked out for her. A pastel pink dress. Perfect for the occasion. It made Emma feel like a miniature princess. “Mom will you help me?”

“Of course sweetie” Kimberly kissed the side of Trini’s head before rounding the table and taking Emma by the hand. It gave Trini a moment to reflect on the days when June tried to put a kicking and screaming Trini into a yellow dress for the holidays. Trini absolutely  _ hated _ Easter, wearing dresses and going to relatives houses. The  _ only _ upside to Easter for Trini Gomez was the chocolates, the gifts, and in later years the  _ checks.  _

When the doorbell rang, Trini could only assume that it was Zack wanting to arrive early so the four of them could carpool to June’s house. She learned the hard way time and time again to  _ never _ assume. Because when she opened the door it was no  _ miracle _ of life or  _ great Easter surprise.  _ No. It was Trini’s nightmare. Rita Moran with her daughter standing behind her. Why? Why couldn’t Trini have  _ one _ day without her annoying, loud, neighbor? “...Happy Easter” Trini mumbled, trying to be civil on this day,  _ praying _ that this would be short. 

“Oh let’s cut the pleasantry bullshit, we don’t have all day” Rita rolled her eyes, nudging the blonde beside her, “Well? Get it over with, speak up”

Gia glanced down to the pink basket she was holding in her hand before offering up to Trini, “I made this for Emma” It was filled with pink fake grass and little things from around the Moran’s house. As a five year old, Gia couldn’t afford any chocolates of her own.

Trini bent down to take the basket from the little girl, “That was really sweet of you, I’m sure she’s going to love it” At Trini’s words the blonde could genuinely smile. “Do you have any big plans for Easter?”

Rita huffed out a sigh, answering the question before Gia could, “I have to hand her off to my bitch ass ex-husband so she can be with  _ his _ family” She folded her arms, clearly  _ not _ happy with those terms and conditions. “I’ll be spending  _ my _ Easter with my whore of a sister” Trini blinked, happy that Emma wasn’t around Rita’s blatantly  _ awful _ language. “We’re actually off to the community park, there’s a big Easter egg hunt going on for the kids and-”

“I wanted to know if Emma could come with us” Gia was torn between Rita and Zordon as far as where she’d spend her holiday. Where Emma would have  _ two _ families under one roof for a big inclusive dinner, Gia didn’t sound like she would be doing anything  _ she _ wanted. It wasn’t fair to the little girl for her parents to use custody to get at one another. “It’s supposed to be fun”

Sad, pathetic, big green puppy dog eyes were enough to get under Trini’s skin, damn it. “We do have some time to kill before we have to go to my mother’s…” What was the worst that could happen?

*****

The community park used it’s giant patch of green grass to scatter hundreds of plastic Easter eggs for the local kids to participate in one giant hunt. Kimberly and Trini stared out in horror, while Rita carried a confident smirk on her face. With all of the kids standing behind a line, a basket in hand it was clear that this was going to be a god damn free for all. Oh god, what did they agree to? What did they get Emma into?

“Isn’t it great?” Rita was  _ confident _ in how well Gia would do, “Remember sweetie, do whatever it takes! Make Mommy proud!” The blonde turned to her mother and gave her a thumbs up, oh that little terror was ready for a brawl. The realtor turned her head to the two concerned parents standing next to her, “The  _ Hunger Games _ is one of my favorite book series,  _ this _ is probably the closest I’ll ever get” To kids  _ murdering each other!?  _

Trini hadn’t said a word, her mouth was covered by her hand, silently praying to all that was holy on this day that Emma wouldn’t get hurt...or that the pastel pink dress wouldn’t come back with grass stains  _ before _ going to June’s. Trini did  _ not _ want to deal with  _ her _ mother on her parenting choices. 

“Just be careful sweetie!” Kimberly clapped her hands, hesitantly cheering her daughter on. This was  _ not _ going to go well.

At the sound of a god damn air horn, the kids were  _ off.  _ A hunt like this would only be for the strong willed, any shy kid or little kid went to the first eggs they saw at the front wanting to stay as far away as possible from the bigger, older kids. As expected, Gia was quick on her feet, going towards the back of the field to scoop up as many eggs as possible. Emma’s strategy was much  _ slower _ paced, she wasn’t hungry to find any and all eggs, she only wanted the pink ones. At every pink egg she spotted she would daintily crouch down and pick it up, placing it into her basket. It was as if she was moving in slow motion in the center of the chaos.

Upon seeing Emma’s gentle approach amidst the screams of the  _ battlefield,  _ Gia had to turn back and protect her friend at all costs. If some kid so much as even  _ stepped _ in the direction of a pink egg Emma had her sights on? Oh they were in trouble. Gia was  _ not _ afraid to play dirty if it meant protecting her best friend. Hair pulling was  _ not _ out of the question. Trini had to wince watching the five year old blonde terror completely body check Jake Holling as Emma crouched down and picked up a pink egg; turning to show her mothers... _ completely _ oblivious to the carnage around her.

“You ever think about putting Gia in football?” Kimberly asked, laughing nervously as Gia shoved another kid to the ground. “She’s…ah…. _ rough” _

“I couldn’t be more proud” Rita truly was okay with Gia taking pink eggs out of Jake’s basket and putting them into Emma’s. “She’ll shine in whatever sport she chooses” Football, Lacrosse, Rugby...something that involved physical contact would be right up Gia’s expertise. “Tear ‘em apart!” Rita turned to the women standing next to her, “Ha...don’t you just love Easter?”

“...Sure” Trini would rather be at her  _ mother’s  _ right now if it meant she didn’t have to listen to kids crying over getting five eggs while other kids had twenty. This was an absolute madhouse. “As long as they’re having fun?”

When the field was finally cleared of Easter eggs, children started to rush back to their parents. Some were excited about their hauls, others had to carry their baskets in shame. Blood, sweat and tears shed upon the field this Easter morning. After all, egg hunting was for the strong, the ruthless and the cut throat. Emma returned with a basket of _only_ pink eggs, a feat she was so proud of. Once she handed Kimberly her basket she was quick to hug Gia tightly, this would be her only opportunity to play with her friend on the holiday and she was so excited to spend  _ some _ time with her.

While the children were sharing a sweet embrace, Rita didn’t hesitate to open one of Gia’s eggs, only to frown in disappointment. “Chocolate kiss? What kind of bullshit prize is this?” She sent her daughter out on a mission to bring mama back home some chocolate. Trini could guess that Rita didn’t spend much time making Easter personal at home when she could come to this event for free. 

“It’s the kind of chocolate with no nuts, or other things kids could be allergic to” Kimberly pointed out, the plain chocolate presented by the community had to be a safe bet. Rita made a face at Kimberly’s logic, who cares about the  _ other _ kids? 

“You can have some of my chocolates Ms. Moran” Emma pulled away from Gia’s hug, keeping close to the other girl so she could hold her hand. Trini and Kimberly could be proud of their daughter for doing the right thing by choosing kindness.

To Emma Gomez-Hart the chocolates were only a  _ bonus _ of the holiday. This was the day she was so lucky to see her best friend and all of the members of her family that loved her dearly, after all Easter was  _ more _ than just sugary treats and candy.

**Author's Note:**

> <3 <3 <3


End file.
